snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nergaling
Nergaling, or Nergal Demon, is an unique demonic race residing in the Underworld but also in the Living World. Most Nergalings hunt down demons in the Underworld for money and some are in the army of Queen Mandy and are send on missions by her. Powers and Abilities Nergalings are unique demons and thus posses several special abilities. *'Shapeshifting': Nergalings are able to shapeshift into any shape and form they desire at will, though this must be trained. When just discovering Nergal powers a Nergal can simply summon a sword in it's hand but cannot directly, out of own will, transform into a massive monster. They however all can summon tentacles from behind their back to attack with. *'Possession': Nergalings on higher level are able to possess human beings, although this isn't very usefull in the Underworld because of the lack from humans. Only Mandy is known to be a pure human. *'Electrifying': Nergalings can electrify enemies by ensnaring them with their snake-like tentacles. This is a advanced ability that only Nergal and Nergal Jr. are known to posses. *'Teleportion': Nergalings can also teleport in a flash of pure white glowing light. Also this is a advanced ability that only Nergal and Slender Man are known to possess. *'Nergal Language': This is an ability that not only Nergalings posses. Nergalings know this language by birth but other beings are also able to learn the language. Mandy, for example, has shown to posess it. After Junior gained Minnie's powers she was still able to control it through Nergal language, since the power once belonged to her. The Offering of the Right Eye A rather substantial gesture amongst the Nergalings, the offering of the right eye signifies the transfer of one's power to another. When a Nergal Demon is on the precipe of death, it will search for a host, a sort of symbiote to which the dying creature will offer all of its power. Should this host accept the Nergaling's offer, an extreme transformation will begin. The host will thereafter become a Nergaling themselves, but during this stage of transformation the new carrier will experience all of the former Nergaling's lifetime experience. Like a highlight reel, only more defined. He will experience its past life, its memories, its dreams, emotions, pain and perhaps even its biggest secrets. Though it does have its negative side-effects. If the host is in misery and cannot handle the power, the inner Nergal Demon will take over the body for its own plans. The host will have to learn to control the Nergal powers so it obeys them. This can be done best through Nergal language. The Offering of the Left Eye When a Nergaling offers the left eye it will signify the love to the other and will conclude in marriage. This can only be stopped when the eye is pulled back out of the other's eye and thus can be placed back in the empty eye socket of the Nergaling. Nergal commented that this has led to some embarrassment for Nergals when they accidentally give their left eyes instead of their right eyes. Appearance Nergalings are known to dress themselves in dark clothing, thus mostly black and red. Nergal, Nergal Jr. and Grim Jr. all wear black clothing with sometimes some red and green in it. They also wear these clothes to hide their true appearance which mostly looks like a giant monster. Known Nergalings († = confirmed death) Origin Nergalings are small (just a bit smaller than Billy and Mandy) creatures that look like Nergal. They are mutant/monsters just like Nergal. They appear in Love is Evol Spelled Backwards, rushing out when Nergal's house/spaceship/car door opens. They also appear in Something Stupid This Way Comes, where Nergal fails to make friends again, and uses his tentacles to turn everyone into mutant/monsters. If you look really closely at the part where Nergal sings "Friends", the mutant/monster directly behind him is a Nergaling. Trivia *Slender Man is known to be a Nergaling, however he doesn't have a face and therefore can't offer his right or left eye. But there may be an explanation behind this. **One possibility is that the Slender Man, using shape shifting powers, simply makes it appear as if he doesn't have eyes. Gallery Nerglings.png|Nergalings as in Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Demon Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Species